


Laws of Attraction

by chaosandcosmos



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcosmos/pseuds/chaosandcosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But still, as he exited the page and went back to his editing, he found himself beginning to wonder: what was so attractive about the Gent that made other guys want him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laws of Attraction

Michael only realized how handsome Ryan actually was by reading through some stupid comments on YouTube. Before then, he hadn’t really paid the idea any mind. He knew that to some extent the older man _was_ good-looking, but he had also made the same observation about Gavin and it never really occurred to him much after that. However, as he idly glanced at the comment section of a recently uploaded episode of The Patch, a few testimonies happened to catch his eye. All of them were supposedly written by straight men and every one had to do with the admittance that, if given the opportunity, they’d bang Ryan. 

It was an extremely odd thing for him to read – he could feel his cheeks heat up at the mere thought. But it wasn’t like it was unheard of; he’d gotten a few similar compliments himself. But still, as he exited the page and went back to his editing, he found himself beginning to wonder: what was so attractive about the Gent that made other guys want him?

Not wanting to make himself too obvious, Michael spared a glance at the man in question. Ryan was sitting quietly at his laptop with his headphones on and fingers occupying the keyboard. It was nothing he didn’t see every day. But, upon further notice, it came to Michael’s attention that Ryan’s eyes were a really pretty blue. Even without the glare of a computer monitor, they were a shade so light they reminded him of the jeans Ryan often wore. 

And that wasn’t the only thing.

Keeping the man in his peripherals, he also noted that the bridge of his nose was a little crooked and that his left eyebrow quirked way more than his right did. Despite how small these details were, Michael couldn’t help but believe them to be strangely cute. Not only that but when he talked to other people, like he was talking to Jack right now, he would use his eyes for emphasis – widening and darkening them to his affect. And when he smiled, it would accentuate his chin.

Ryan was smart, so fucking brainy that it upset Michael that he was working with the likes of himself, his laugh was as carefree as a child’s and his hair was such a sandy brown that it was almost blond and it curved perfectly behind his ears – Michael stopped himself there. He was taking this mission too far but he couldn’t stop noticing the little things, both physical and personality-wise, about the other that could be considered appealing to the fans and everyone else for that matter.

That’s how he knew that the comments that he’d read had been right...because he, too, was somehow extremely attracted to Ryan Haywood.

He shook his gaze back to his work, mind racing with the revelation. And when he risked a glimpse back at Ryan, he was not there.

Instead, he felt a hand fall gently on his shoulder and despite himself, he jumped. He briskly pulled off his headphones and looked up to the man himself, who was unabashedly chuckling at his expense.

“Something wrong, Michael?”

He shook his head, not trusting himself with words. Gorgeous denim blue eyes seemed unconvinced but lit up in amusement as he nodded and left to help Geoff with a technical issue.

Michael only had one thought as he watched Ryan walk away. 

_Those comments had failed to mention how he had a great ass too._


End file.
